


静默邀约

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	静默邀约

我诅咒这个天，冷的要死。

不知道那里来了一个声音：你更应该诅咒弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。

噢——你瞧瞧，我的身体几乎冻僵，可大脑却高速运转着，乱七八糟的小玩意儿在我的脑神经里穿梭，我猜这被称为脑神经紊乱——类似于愤怒，失望，恐惧情绪所带来的。不过啊，我更情愿的说法是：弗朗索瓦丝强奸了我的大脑。

对，对的，一点不错，她强奸了我的大脑。主啊，帮帮我啊，我几乎要给这个女人逼疯了，有什么办法能让我把她从她家里拖出来，催着她把杂志纪念刊的专栏写真拍好呢？

我站在二号线巴黎地铁站台上不知所措地这样想着。

一月份的雪说下就下，不论我怎样勤快地拍打，这条新年前刚买的深色围巾都被迫留下了斑斑点点的水痕。如果可以，我真的很想立刻把弗朗索瓦丝从家里弄出来，然后拽着她的头发从雨果大街这头拖到那一头，一边大叫着：“快来看看啊，你们大名鼎鼎的模特儿弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦！”——如果这不算玷污圣迹的话。

如你所见，我是个小助理，一个连续很多天冒着大风大雪出来找人的小助理。

我在一家时尚杂志社里工作。本来呢，我可以骄傲的和我的父母说：哦！看看你们的女儿吧，她可是巴黎赫赫有名的杂志社编辑！——然而很快现实就打破了我的梦想，主编约了一位颇具名声的女模开了一个专栏，专用来屯放她的写真以及时尚类的文章。说真的，如果我是一个刚刚见到弗朗索瓦丝的人，你说，她除了模特的身份之外，还是时尚专栏撰稿人，我一定会当场晕厥——她一看就不像一个开专栏的正经人啊。

于是呢，弗朗索瓦丝来了，那天她套着Givenchy新款的羊毛外套，Ferragamo的鞋跟在地毯上轻轻地蹭着，负责人告诉她，我今后便是她的助理了，于是她看了一眼我，半眯着眼睛问道：“这位小姐以后真的能帮我打扫房子吗？”

负责人尴尬地笑笑，再次强调了我的身份。

这次那个慵懒的声音说道：“哦，这样啊——你叫做安娜？——很好，阿尼娅，没有特殊情况的话，星期一你可以随时过来，星期二的早上晚点来打扫卫生，我往往要多睡一会。星期三到星期五的下午我要去瑜伽课，星期六的早上偶尔要挤出时间学插花——对了，我对鸡蛋和灰尘过敏，讨厌的水果是草莓，最喜欢的零食是黑巧克力，饭点最好稳定在十二点半左右。“

她想想又补充了一句：“大概就是这些了。希望你能坚持一个月以上。”

该死，我又打了一个喷嚏。是时候彻底放弃招出租车的想法了，我走下地铁站的楼梯，一边绝望地想着。我觉得自己得抓紧时间。

我都快忘记我第一次见到弗朗索瓦丝的时候了，这两个月来她给我的坏印象完完全全地把初次见面时候的那些记忆给剔除走了，我得费劲儿地回想——就像你先前扔了一个玻璃瓶，之后再想起它的时候，它已经沉到泥浆底部去了，你把它捞上来，可是却打心眼儿嫌弃它的肮脏，就算它装着闪闪发亮的宝石。

我大概数不清那是弗朗索瓦丝参加的第多少个时装发布会，总之那一次，我不巧地遇上她。

彼时我匆匆忙忙地拎着包冲到会场，一路沿着前厅走廊小跑，同时担心着我踩着8厘米高跟鞋的脚会不会呈九十度崴折。所幸的是我推门而入的瞬间，发布会还没有完全开始。我看见有人在化妆室对我招了招手，于是从舞台后方绕了过去。

我看见海德薇莉低着头给一个女人画着眼线，刚刚就是她示意我过来。

“哦！安娜你总算来了——爱丽丝突然发起了高烧，现在的化妆师根本不够！”她一边说着，用手背拭了拭额上的汗。

“怎么了？你的意思——要我帮忙化妆？”我问道。

“Oh——我亲爱的，你难道看不出来吗，还有两个模特儿只打了底妆！恰拉等会儿会处理她们——安娜，你看到那儿了吗，在那儿玩手机的那个。”她合上眼线笔，右手去拿眼影盘的同时，下巴微微抬了一下，对我比划了一个方向。

我望过去。

“看到了吧，那可是今夏以来名气持续上升的女模弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。你知道我们这次请来她得多不容易吗。现在——我需要你去帮她补一层妆。她对于这方面要求可算得上挑剔！”海德薇莉叹了口气，继续回到眼前的工作。

“啊——好吧。”我得告诉你，那一瞬间，我的心脏砰砰直跳：我只是一个刚迈入时尚圈的新人，现在被分配了这样一个任务。

我转过脑袋。

这个女人外在看上去着实挺特殊——她歪靠在化妆室最里侧的小沙发上，低头盯着手机屏幕，她的衣着是黑白撞色，上衣灯笼形状，露左臂，古典主义的花边领，右手边绑着黑色蝴蝶结，下身是紧致的黑裙。她梳着光裸的盘发，耳鬓边却刻意的留了一缕，远看极具风韵。我形容她特殊，但这归根结底只是我一瞬间的感觉。她穿着一身精致的衣料，和正常的模特儿一样四肢修长五官立体，可她坐在这儿，我偏偏就是要愣上几秒。

她抬起脑袋，我便留意起那张脸——对于白种人来说，她的肤色算不上惊艳。化妆室的灯光制造出一种哑金的效果，光影从她的眉骨上方投落下来，不偏不倚地留了一半的影子照射在上眼睑那块儿。她的鼻梁是恰到好处的高度翻敲上去的睫毛也堪称动人。她此刻涂着淡色口红，唇线却清清楚楚，下唇饱满丰润。

“嘿，小姑娘，我还是得建议一次，我更喜欢梅子色的唇膏。”她突然对我说道。

“啊——您好，我，我来帮您补妆。”我没反应过来便这样支吾道。

"随便你吧。"她耸耸肩闭上眼睛，"我唯一的小请求只有换个唇色了。"

"没问题。"我找到那个色号的唇膏，一边拿出侧影刷。

我扶着她的下巴微微转了一个角度，又听见那个慵懒的声音说："这可真是个无聊的过程——对了，你叫什么名字？"

"安娜·布拉金斯卡娅。"我如是回答。

"很可爱的名字——俄国人？"

"是的。"

"怎么好好跑到巴黎来了？"她继续追问。

"学服装设计啊。这儿总是有绝妙的时尚氛围。"

"哈。"她笑了一声，"我从小在这儿长大，我恨透了这种氛围。"

我愣了一秒。

"如果你问为什么——瞧瞧吧，如果把一个人长时间的放在这样一个环境里，上了学之后还要被迫往这方面发展，你也会有我这样的感觉——很长时间我看着那些衣服鞋子就会有呕吐的欲望！"

我想了想，接过她的话答道："波诺弗瓦小姐，人各有各想要珍惜的东西，希望我有生之年，也能有一天像你一样厌恶起这个城市。“

话音刚落我就觉得我的话实在不太妥当。弗朗索瓦丝没回答，而是睁开眼睛，瞳孔聚焦在我的脸上。我注意到她的眼睛是紫罗兰色的，由深到浅，到了边缘便异常透明起来。我想到一个古怪的词——这真是双诱人的眼睛。

“有意思。”她说，“你真可爱，阿尼娅。”

去你妈的可爱，我在地铁上使劲儿地摇了摇头。

那天之后我围观了整个发布会，不知道怎么回事儿，我的脑海里至今还残存着那天弗朗索瓦丝的样子——她光裸着半个背部，蝴蝶骨清晰可见，手自然地垂下来，其中一只顺着臀部的曲线滑到腰上，轻柔地撑在腰窝上，指甲覆着的艳丽的红色和黑色底衣形成鲜明的对比；她回头，下巴点在肩上，嘴唇缓慢地张开了一点，又合上——她如此适合妩媚的深色唇膏——那张嘴仿佛在对我说：“阿尼娅，过来，靠近点儿。”

我靠在地铁里，一只手撑着抚杆，另一只手玩弄着我垂在胸前的头发——我几乎把它们揉成团儿。

这时候真应该感慨一句——我的内心世界如此强大。

数不清这是第多少次我站在弗朗索瓦丝家门口了。总之——我还是出现在这儿。门被轻轻敲了两下——我希望里面的人明白这只是一个简单的宣战，如果她继续无视，我很有可能拖着一个板凳往那橡木上砸去，留下和她胸部一样弧度的坑；以及，我并没有她那样爱惜高跟鞋，所以我相信它的硬度足够戳进她家门缝。

我再次优雅地摁了一下门铃。

“波诺弗瓦小姐，我是安娜·布拉金斯卡娅。我是来找您，您的专栏写真已经拖了三天了——”

“——弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦小姐，如果您听得见我说话的话，请把门打开——还有——我不得不提醒您，您的专栏文章还有十天交稿——”

我叹了一口气。清清嗓子，然后再次的喊了一遍她的名字。

在我准备愤怒地脱下高跟鞋的同时，门竟然奇迹般地开了——如果我说，我不敢相信自己的眼睛，我应该会使劲地揉揉那儿，甚至会把整个假睫毛连同眼线液全部揉干净。

“阿尼娅——？”她喊了我的名字，声音倦怠慵懒，我忘了她一眼，模特儿小姐就像刚刚送走一夜情对象一般。

“哦——拜托，亲爱的，我要说多少遍你才能相信？”

“这么大的雪你的手机连续三天没有信号？所以我们都联系不上你？——得了吧波诺弗瓦小姐，您以为我才刚刚学会法语？”

我盯着弗朗索瓦丝——这个头发乱七八糟、把一件法兰绒睡袍穿出半裸效果的女人。这完全不是以往我看见的光鲜亮丽的弗朗索瓦丝。我眼前这个人歪倒在沙发上，衣不解带，容貌毫不修理。

她一脸委屈，努力地瘪了瘪嘴，然后平躺过来，“阿尼娅——好吧，亲爱的，啊——总之，这种天你让我怎么出门？“

“你不介意的话，主编说她可以开车过来找你。”我努力让自己耐心一点。

她默了一会，转过脑袋说：“这样吧，阿尼娅，陪我一天，我寂寞得快要死掉了。”

我一脸冷漠。

“拜托了亲爱的——我保证，如果你陪我一天，我今晚就把稿子交上去！”她又挽求了一遍。

“你敢保证——？”我问她。

“我保证——如果今晚不交稿的话……我就把我所有的情人的名字抄写下来拍在推特上。”

我忍不住笑了一声。出乎意料的是，我向她点了点头，一瞬间我之前所有那些想把她弄死的想法都没有了——事后我再想起这个时候会不会懊悔地掐死自己？

弗朗索瓦丝一脸意味深长。

我的同事伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多和弗朗索瓦丝是熟人，她曾对我说：“你得尝试着接近接近索娅，她真得是个极好的姑娘，谁知道她私底下偶尔讲讲荤段子呢？”

这点我百分之一百相信。

我知道我经常放飞思绪，然而等我回过神来。已经是黄昏时候，我帮弗朗索瓦丝做了两顿饭，陪她躺着做了半个小时的面膜，然后花了整个下午陪她打游戏翻杂志。现在，我发现我坐在沙发上，她的脑袋枕在我的大腿上，手指玩弄着我的头发。

“像是透明，又染着金的缎线。”她弯着嘴角。

我低头看着她的眼睛，一瞬间我突然想吻吻她，我觉得她不会拒绝。

“人各有珍惜的东西。说实话，给你添麻烦挺有趣儿的。”她的手抚摸上我的脸颊。


End file.
